


Comprometido con la noche

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, Partying, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tal vez encontrarse con un chico a escondidas en un callejón oscuro no fue la mejor idea de Dick y se dio cuenta de eso cuando Batman apareció.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comprometido con la noche

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
> Los personajes y escenarios de Batman pertenecen a Bob Kane, Bill Finger, DC Entertainment, DC Comics y Warner Bros Pictures, son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

Dick estaba en el proceso de ingerir su tercera copa de champaña de la noche cuando una mano grande y tibia se posó en la parte baja de su espalda. Al principio, tuvo la loca idea de que se trataba de Bruce, pero cuando miró por encima del hombro se encontró con un joven aproximadamente de su edad, muy atractivo. Esa era la ventaja de las fiestas Wayne: todos los invitados eran hermosos, como príncipes de un cuento de hadas.

—Veo que estás sólo —dijo el joven con voz de tenor—, ¿puedo acompañarte?

Dick estuvo a punto de ahogarse con las burbujas de su bebida, pero logró contenerse; rió.

—Por supuesto —respondió, intentando sonar igual de pomposo que el muchacho, pero no lo consiguió, así que rió más, obviamente, estaba ebrio.

El muchacho sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, guiándolo a través de la multitud.

Bruce los observó de reojo desde la distancia.

—

Quince minutos después, el chico lo sacó de la fiesta y lo arrastró a un callejón aledaño a la empresa, donde lo besó con fiereza y metió una mano en su pantalón. Dick estaba demasiado mareado como para pensar por sí mismo, por lo que sólo se dedicó a imitar todo lo que el otro le estaba haciendo.

—Tienes una boca deliciosa —aduló el joven, rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos e impactando su espalda contra un muro sin cuidado. Dick sólo sonrió.

La champaña seguía impregnada en su boca de la misma manera en la que algo parecido al whisky inundaba los labios del otro.

—Mira quién lo dice —balbuceó Dick, sintiéndose a punto de perder el piso. Los brazos del desconocido eran una fortuna a su alrededor.

—Dime que me dejarás hacértelo —siseó el chico, deseoso.

Dick rió.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó, juguetón.

Entonces, una sombra grande y oscura cayó del cielo casi sobre ellos y a ambos les tomó más tiempo del necesario percatarse de lo que había ocurrido.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me pregunto yo —dijo Batman con su voz ronca y misteriosa y los dos muchachos se petrificaron en su sitio, uno, atemorizado y el otro… sí, también horrorizado, pero por un motivo completamente diferente al del primero.

El _amigo_ de Dick se alejó a toda velocidad de él, casi como si tuviera la peste. Clavó sus ojos imposiblemente verdes en Batman, como si lo retara a hacerle daño, pero a leguas se notaba que las rodillas estaban temblándole. Dick perdió todo interés en él casi de inmediato.

—Largo —le dijo Batman, furioso, y no tuvo que repetirlo. El chico se marchó del callejón lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas larguiruchas.

Dick pasó saliva y le dio la espalda al Caballero de la Noche para reordenar su ropa, que estaba toda revuelta y arrugada.

—Dick… —dijo Batman. El muchacho hizo una mueca y los ojos le ardieron de cansancio y coraje—. Dick —volvió a llamar el héroe—, _mírame_.

Dick y su cuerpo alcoholizado obedecieron. Fijó los ojos azules en el impresionante hombre que tenía delante.

—Nunca imaginé que me verías de esa manera. Lo siento, creo que bebí de más —dijo y rodeó a Batman para salir del callejón: iba a pedir un taxi para volver a casa, tirarse en su cama y morir. Se sentía muy avergonzado.

—Dick, yo…

—No digas nada, Bruce. Fue mi culp… —pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque un brazo fuerte sujetó su brazo y tiró de él hacia el callejón de nuevo.  

El aire dejó de llegarle a los pulmones cuando Batman lo impactó con fuerza contra el muro contrario al que había estado recargado antes y al principio creyó que Bruce estaba furioso con él,  pero luego se percató de que no era así, porque, de lo contrario, ¿por qué demonios Batman lo estaría besando? ¿Para darle una bizarra lección?

Dick jadeó y rodeó el cuello de Batman con los brazos, inhalando su olor como si fuera una droga. La lengua del héroe entró a su boca y Dick quiso gritar de emoción. Bruce lo estaba besando, _¡su Bruce lo estaba besando!_

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo como esto? —masculló Bruce, descendiendo sus besos por su mentón y luego su cuello—. No tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo.

Dick jadeó.

— _Bruce._

Batman dejó de besarlo —sólo una última vez en el cabello— y lo tomó del brazo.

—Anda, vamos a casa —dijo y Dick se relajó en sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
